Credits
Credits are the standard currency in WARFRAME. They are used to purchase Blueprints, Equipment, and some Weapons from the market. They are used in the Foundry as a cost to create an item from a blueprint. Credits are also used in the fusion and transmutation of Mods. Every time a player completes a mission, they will normally be given a credit reward dependent upon the difficulty of the mission. Players also receive a team credit bonus equal to one tenth the base mission bonus multiplied by the number of teammates (excluding yourself) in the game. Alert missions often come with a high credit reward which is added to the mission's normal credit reward. Credits can also be obtained from killing enemies, breaking containers, and searching lockers. Survival missions can offer bonus Credit Caches in small amounts on completion of the mission. They can also be gained by selling Mods, Weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Boss Sigils, Titan Extractors, and blueprints from a player's inventory. Keep in mind that while earned Mastery Ranks from Affinity on Warframes, Weapons, and Sentinels will be retained if sold, the following investments will be lost even if rebuilt: * Supercharging through an Orokin Reactor or Orokin Catalyst * Added or altered Polarities through Forma * An attached Exilus Adapter * Lens used to acquire Focus points Resources, Appearance items, Void Keys, Lenses, and Archwing Equipment cannot be sold. Credits can be gained with real world money directly via the two Credit Bundles: Frugal and High Roller. Increasing Credits Gained Farming tips These are based on opinions and may not be true. These should be viewed as advice unless proven undoubtedly true. Check comments for confirmation. *The Index on Neptune is one of the most lucrative game modes in Warframe, as it is specifically designed to gain large amounts of credits via wagering. Choosing the High Risk investment gives for every round won, and this can even be affected by any active Credit Boosters. *Arbitrations always give per completion. If you complete an Arbitration mission after you first login per day, this will be doubled to . *Because the Sortie timer and the daily login timer are independent of each other (about 7 hours apart), you can exploit this to complete the first two Sortie missions, then complete the third Sortie after the daily login timer resets for an easy doubled first win bonus reward of . *Defeating the Profit-Taker Orb gives a base amount of , but this may be less desirable for newcomers due to the requirements as well as difficulty of the fight to begin with. *Credits can be gained in large amounts by playing Dark Sectors. Infested spawn at higher numbers than other factions for the most part, which means Eximus enemies also will, so the drop rate for parts will be higher. These parts can be sold to add to the additional credits of completing the mission and through pickups. **Memphis on Phobos gives a bit less than , and extraction is available after 2 rounds (about 5 minutes). This one is easy; it does not matter if a few Kavor Defectors die. Each wave has 3, and you only lose if 10 of them die, so it's an easy mission for a solo player. **Hieracon on Pluto is one of the fastest ways to farm credits. Since it's an excavation mission, extracting after the first excavator has finished will yield in under 5 minutes. However, bear in mind that defending the extractor and keeping the power up may be hard for a lone player, so it's advised to bring someone along. **Sechura on Pluto, and Seimeni and Gabii on Ceres will give after the first 5 minutes/waves, extracting in the 5th minute/wave under few runs (3 or 4) will give high amounts of credits, Bear in mind the more people you have in your squad, the more credits you get (increasing by approximately per additional player). * Battle pays from either the Grineer or Corpus as part of Invasions and infested outbreaks often yield high amounts of credits for a generally easier mission as the faction you are allied with will supply troops to assist you. *Comb through your inventory occasionally. You may find things you don't want and can sell items such as Warframe component blueprints; the credits can quickly add up. **This also applies to your mods. Occasionally you should sell all your duplicate common mods. This can also stack up to quite a number of credits. Trivia *One credit is equal to 0.0015 U.S. cents. *The Credit seems to be of Corpus design. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, Credit rewards are distributed by the Lotus for the successful completion of a Mission. These Credits are obtained by various means, whether through the resale of information obtained during espionage or the acquisition of goods obtained through remnant Corpus or Grineer outposts. On rare occasion the Lotus is forced to keep such discoveries secret, but such valuable data often comes with its own benefits. Media Credit Stacks CreditsBoth.png|A single silver credit. CreditStackSmall.png|A small stack of bronze credits CreditStackMedium.png|A medium stack of mixed credits CreditStackLarge.png|A large stack of silver credits Guides Warframe 4500 credits in 1 minute 36 seconds! Hydra Pluto. Warframe - Credits Farming 240k h|Warframe - How to farm 240k in 1 hour. Warframe Tips Hints - LOTS OF MONEY 3 Mesa Tactic Update 16.5.5 Patch History *The UI now displays a max of 999,999,999 Credits (our servers will still track up to 9 quadrillion Credit balances but will not be displayed in-game). *Automatic profit-sharing with your squad (credit pickups are shared). }} es:Créditos fr:Crédits Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta Category:Login Rewards Category:Currencies